1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to plumbing and leveling devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Most levels have one or more vials for leveling and one or more vials for plumbing. The vials are presently mounted by cementing in place or by a series of adjustable screws which are literally impossible to true up once they get out of adjustment. Moreover, when the vials are enclosed in a glass or clear plastic case, they become difficult to use when the inside of the glass or plastic case become dusty or clouded. My invention is a combination pendulum and level which works quickly and accurately. In essence, my invention drastically improves the carpenter's level.